De bodas y celos
by Nya Mich-chan
Summary: Hace unas horas vi una imagen de Senku bailando con Yuzuriha (quien traía un vestido de novia) y Kohaku con Gen y los salió esto :v.


Hoy era el día de la boda de Yuzuriha y Taiyu, y estaba más que contento por ellos.

El grandulón tenía una sonrisa tan grande que por un momento creyó que los dientes le saldrian y Yuzuriha se veía muy bien en su vestido de novia.

Nunca creyó que ambos llegarían a esto y esque Taiyu se tardó (literalmente) miles de años para confesar su amor claro que cuando Senku había logrado conseguir el arma petrificadora y terminar con el "hombre del por que", llevo acabó su meta principal y la humanidad se levantó en todo su esplendor. De eso ya hace 5 años.

Para este momento Senku se encontraba trabajando para grandes laboratorios y con personas expertas para hacer que la humanidad retornara con nuevas tecnologías.

Claro que al ser un día importante para sus amigos decidió darse un tiempo y venir a celebrar con ellos. Todo iba muy bien hasta que vio llegar a Kohaku del brazo de Gen. Senku chasqueo la lengua.

Con una copa en la mano mirando en dirección de ambos repaso los sucesos acontecidos con Kohaku.

Después de haber sido salvada por él y el abrazo que principalmente ella le dio como agradecimiento demostrando la fe y el hecho de que lo había extrañado todo ese tiempo, hizo que algo dentro de Senku se moviera y cuando estuvo apunto de perderla en su siguiente misión supo que no quería que ella se alejara y daría lo que fuera por su bienestar siempre.

Claro que antes de que la humanidad regresará, ambos tuvieron un encuentro fortuito, sin llegar al sexo por completo pues a él todavía le faltaban tantas cosas por lograr, Kohaku lo entendió por completo pero para este momento su situación cambió y entonces cada vez que él se sentía cansado o frustrado Kohaku estaba para él en todo momento y era algo extraño ya que nunca había vivido algo parecido.

Después de dos años de estos encuentros para Senku ya eran notorios los sentimientos de Kohaku hacia él y, aunque él no quería que ella se alejara, no estaba seguro que querer entablar una relación sentimental todavía.

Senku siempre hablo con la verdad a Kohaku y ella acepto los términos de él.

Justo en el presente, Senku no sabía exactamente que tenían ni siquiera Kohaku lo sabía, ella había logrado entablar una amistad con el mentalista y esto era algo que Senku no soportaba.

La cercanía que ambos tenían, el hecho de que Kohaku se comportaba diferente frente a él, bueno y es que ya se conocían cuando eran parte del reino de la ciencia pero no se hablaban tanto como ahora.

Ahora recordaba que Kohaku le había pedido que fuera con ella a la boda de Yuzuriha pero Senku se encontraba tan enojado por la nueva amistad de ella que prácticamente le había gritado que se fuera con Gen.

-_Solo pense que seria buena idea si íbamos juntos, pero si no quieres que vean al grandioso científico Senku conmigo solo debes decirlo, no tienes porque meter a Gen en esto-__-Si tanto pretendes defenderlo entonces ve con él y pídele que vaya contigo haber si él sabe enseñarte la transferencia de energía entre dos cuerpos-_

Aun recordaba el dolor en su mejilla por la bofetada que Kohaku le dio, bueno se la merecía era claro.

Kohaku y él no eran prometidos, no eran novios y ya ni siquiera sabía si eran amigos, probablemente ya no serian nada.

Senku recorrió su silueta y entonces recordó la primera vez que la tuvo, en su oficina recostada sobre su sillón con las mejillas rojas y los ojos llenos de brillo, sonriendo de forma tranquila.

Observó el vestido rojo entallado y recordó la vez que la hizo suya sobre el escritorio.

Y sus zapatos altos negros le recordaban cuando ella se quitaba la ropa frente a él quedándose solo con su calzado.

Claro, Senku sabía perfectamente a qué sabía Kohaku, las muecas de placer que hacía cuando la tomaba, el aspecto de su cuerpo y había contado las cicatrices de su cuerpo repartiendo un beso en cada una de ellas.

Él le había enseñado tanto.

Kohaku abrazo a Yuzuriha tendiendole su regalo.

-Felicidades Yuzu-

-Muchas Gracias Kohaku y Gen gracias por venir-

-No me perdería para nada tu celebración y mucho menos la mirada de celos de Senku al saber que acompañó a la bella Kohaku-chan- las tres personas miraron directamente a Senku quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos tirando una mirada muy penetrante a Kohaku quien solo desvió la vista frustrada.

-Hasta cuando se dara cuenta que quiere algo serio conmigo, realmente este juego es muy cansado-

-Vamos Kohaku, él es muy reservado por lo cual hay que tenerle paciencia pero veras que pronto la que se estará casando serás tú con él- Yuzuriha le sonrió un poco avergonzada, ella conocía a la perfección los sucesos entre Kohaku y Senku después de que un día los encontrará en la oficina de este último desnudos haciendo… bueno ya se imaginaran que hacían.

-Bueno espero que sea pronto- dijo Gen abrazando a Kohaku- o realmente me quedaré con Kohaku-chan- y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

Senku no soporto mas y dejando la copa en la mesa se dirigió a donde estaba la novia y la pareja platicando.

-Disculpa mentalista pero me gustaria platicar con mi asistente sobre algunos planes que en el laboratorio tenemos pendientes- Senku sonrió de forma torcida y tomó a Kohaku de la muñeca.

-O mi querido Senku-chan se que la vida en el laboratorio es agotadora, pero se que puedes hablar con Chrome sobre el trabajo, en este momento Kohaku no trabaja y ella viene conmigo como mi cita- Gen mostró su cara de siempre y disfruto el momento en que el rostro de Senku se deformo en una clara mueca de fastidio.

-Bueno, Chrome no tiene los detalles del proyecto que se llevara acabó,así que si me permites- comenzó a jalar de Kohaku con la intención de llevarla aun lugar mas privado.

-oye Senku, Senku,SENKUU.!!- Kohaku utilizó su fuerza descomunal para hacer que ambos se detuvieran en un pequeño jardín separados de la fiesta -¿que fue todo eso?-

Senku le dedicó una sonrisa irritante, no sabía cómo responder a esa cuestión.

Qué ironía, el ser que había logrado traer de vuelta a la humanidad y el más inteligente no podía responder una pregunta tan ridicula.

-Trataba de salvarte de las manos de ese mentalista, aunque creo que te la estabas pasando muy bien con él, dime Kohaku, ¿él enseña mejor que yo?- Kohaku molesta por el comentario y por el hecho de que Senku cada vez se acercaba más a ella, le soltó una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el científico perdiera el equilibrio y callera.

-Dejame decirte que no le he permitido a nadie más hacer lo que tú haces conmigo, y ni siquiera debería permitirtelo a ti- Kohaku bajo la mirada un poco triste -Senku, tal vez la razón por la cual no quieres tener algo conmigo es porque te avergüenzas de estar con alguien como yo, que no sabe mucho y que aún le cuesta trabajo leer o escribir y realmente yo me estoy cansando por la situación- Senku miró el semblante triste de la chica y se levantó.

¿Realmente ella creía que él se avergonzaba de ella? Era la chica más fuerte con la que se había topado y además la única que había aceptado su trabajo como asistente (aunque probablemente lo hizo por otras cosas 7u7).

-Senku, ¿tú no me amas?-

Ella estaba equivocada, no era por eso, era solo que, nunca había tenido una relación con una chica y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, porque realmente amaba a Kohaku, por alguna razón no podía hacer las cosas bien.

-Kohaku, mi comportamiento a sido errante, disculpame- comenzó -no se como llevar una relación sentimental pero quiero que sepas que ahora estoy 10000 millones porciento seguro de que quiero intentar algo serio contigo, claro solo si tú lo aceptas-

Los ojos de Kohaku brillaban y de forma rápida se acercó a Senku para abrazarlo.

-no escuche la respuesta a mi cuestión de antes- Senku rodo los ojos.

-Por ahora conformate con que te haya pedido algo serio leona que de por si esto no es sencillo para mi-Kohaku rio y tomo del brazo a Senku para jalarlo dentro del lugar donde preparaban el banquete.

-¿A donde vamos?- Senku la miro confundido

-Yuzuriha me mencionó que habría un cuarto vacío y me gustaría que me enseñaras la dichosa "transferencia de energía entre dos cuerpos"- Kohaku mostró una mirada traviesa y Senku sonrió de lado -por cierto me gustaría comentarte que entre Gen y yo solo hay una linda amistad, y los comentarios de hace un rato solo fueron para hacerte enojar-.

Senku la miró un poco enojado porque había caído en algo tan tonto y bajo como eso, pero sabía que cuando llegaran a la habitación la haría pagar por su atrevimiento.

-Dejame decirte leona, que tú serás muy fuerte pero créeme cuando te digo que yo soy más resistente, así que no te dejaré salir hasta que la clase termine y no te quede ninguna duda-.

* * *

Segunda historia, ojalá les guste.

y gracias por su apoyo.

Ignoren mis faltas de ortografía


End file.
